1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to tugs utilized for moving aircraft when on the ground, and more particularly to a lightweight, hand-operated, aircraft tug which may be utilized by one individual to move and steer an aircraft when it is on the ground and not under engine power.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Typically, the operator of an aircraft is faced with the problem of maneuvering his aircraft when it is on the ground and not under engine power, into and out of hangars and tie-down locations. Such operations require delicate maneuvering of the aircraft in the often cramped quarters which must be traversed without bumping into other aircraft. Typically, aircraft operators have been offered one of two alternative techniques for maneuvering aircraft into docking locations.
The first technique involves manually pushing the craft by putting shoulder to wing and physically maneuvering the aircraft across the ground to the desired spot. While in many instances this is a satisfactory technique, with heavier aircraft this technique is not always feasible. The manual pushing operation also requires more than one person since it is difficult to both steer and push an aircraft, even when the aircraft is of the lighter variety. In this same vein, the solo pilot does not have the assistance of passengers or copilots to help him maneuver the aircraft on the ground to docking locations. Since it is nearly impossible for the solo pilot to perform these manual pushing and steering operations himself, he is typically required to enlist the assistance of a ground crew at the airport to maneuver his craft to the docking locations. This oftentimes runs into needless expense and waiting time. It should also be realized that during operation of an aircraft at remote locations, ground crews are not often available to assist the solo pilot who must still overcome the maneuvering problems to properly tie the craft down during periods of nonuse.
The alternative to the manual maneuvering techniques described above is the use of motorized tugs which have ground traversing wheels and supporting platforms for the nose-wheel of the aircraft so as to make maneuvering of the craft on the ground by a single individual more feasible. Various forms of motorization may be utilized such as AC and DC electric motors and also gasoline engines which drive the ground traversing wheels of the tug. This type of device is, however, extremely heavy and bulky because of the additional mechanical equipment involved. These factors make it very impractical to stow such devices in the plane so that the solo pilot will have them available when he needs them. The additional weight involved with these devices also makes it undesirable to stow them aboard an aircraft, since flight weight is a critical factor. Additionally, with the AC electric motorized versions it must also be realized that a source of electric power is not always available, thus rendering the AC tugs unusable in many situations. If physical injury to the pilot or the aircraft is to be avoided, additional costly and time-inefficient lifting equipment must also be used to elevate the nose wheel until the supporting platform of the tug is thereunder.